dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hanazawa Kana
Perfil thumb|250px|Hanazawa Kana *'Nombre:' 花澤 香菜 *'Nombre (romaji):' Hanazawa Kana *'Profesión:' Cantante, seiyū y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 157cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Relación sentimental:' Ono Kensho *'Agencia:' Office Osawa Biografía Hanazawa comenzó su carrera desde su época de kindergarden apareciendo regularmente en el programa de variedades Yappari Sanma Daisensei. A sus 14 años, comenzó su carrera como Seiyū interpretando a Holy Madosein en la serie Last Exile. Tres años después, le entregó su voz al personaje de Ryoko Kaminagi en Zegapain. Para entonces, fue contratada por la agencia de talentos Office Osawa. Para el año 2007, Hanazawa comenzó a estudiar en la Universidad y al mismo tiempo dedicaba tiempo a su carrera como actriz de voz ganándose su reputación como actriz de renombre. Ha sido condecorada, junto con su colega Sawashiro Miyuki, con el premio "Mejor Actriz de Reparto" en la novena edición de los Seiyū Awards por sus roles en Durarara!!×2 Shō y D-frag. Dramas *Uramiya Honpo (2006) (ep. 9) *Gakkou no Sensei (2001) Películas *Watashi no Yasashikunai Senpai *Riyu (2004) Doblajes Anime *2003 LAST EXILE - Holly Mad-thane *2006 Zegapain - Kaminagi Ryouko *2007 Getsumen to Heiki Mina - Hazemi Nakoru / Minazuki Miina *2007 Sketchbook ~full color's~ - Kajiwara Sora *2007 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Tomomi *2007 Potemayo - Potemayo *2007 Mushi Uta - Anmoto Shiika / Fuyuhotaru / Snow Fly *2008 GUNSLINGER GIRL -IL TEATRINO- - Angelica *2008 Kannagi - Zange / Suzushiro Hakua *2008 Kyouran Kazoku Nikki - Midarezaki Yuuka *2008 Kemeko Deluxe! - Riko A Android *2008 Strike Witches - Suwa Amaki *2008 Sekirei - Kusano *2008 To LOVE-Ru - Yuuki Mikan *2008 BLASSREITER - Elea *2008 Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto ~Natsu no Sora~ - Suzuki Sora *2009 Asu no Yoichi! - Ikaruga Kagome *2009 Kobato. - Hanato Kobato *2009 DARKER THAN BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusha- - Suou Pavlichenko *2009 Druaga no Tou ~The Sword of Uruk~ - Henaro *2009 Bakemonogatari - Sengoku Nadeko *2009 Basquash! - Coco JD *2009 Pandora Hearts - Sharon Rainsworth *2010 Asobi ni Iku yo! - Futaba Aoi *2010 Angel Beats! - Tenshi / Tachibana Kanade *2010 Otome Youkai Zakuro - Susukihotaru *2010 Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai - Gokou Ruri / Kuroneko / Gokou Hinata *2010 Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - Hanazono Sakura / Mochi *2010 Kami Nomizo Shiru Sekai - Shiomiya Shiori *2010 Kuragehime - Kurashita Tsukimi *2010 Strike Witches 2 - Suwa Amaki *2010 Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin - Naruse Kozue *2010 Seikon no Qwaser - Mitarai Fumika *2010 Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ - Kusano *2010 Durarara!! - Sonohara Anri *2010 Toaru Kagaku no Railgun - Haruue Erii *2010 B Gata H Kei - Miyano Mayu *2010 Motto To LOVE-Ru - Yuuki Mikan *2010 Ladies x Butlers! - Ayse Khadim *2011 THE IDOLM@STER - Mizutani Eri *2011 Ao no Exorcist - Moriyama Shiemi *2011 IS (Infinite Stratos) - Charlotte Dunois / Charles Dunois *2011 Kamisama Dolls - Hyuuga Mahiru *2011 Guilty Crown - Shinomiya Ayase / Samukawa Yahiro *2011 STEINS;GATE - Shiina Mayuri *2011 Dantalian no Shoka - young Hugh Anthony Disward *2011 Deadman Wonderland - Shiro *2011 Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko - Hanazawa *2011 DOG DAYS - Noir Vinocacao *2011 Fractale - Nessa *2011 Freezing - Rana Linchen *2011 Hen Semi - Matsutaka Nanako *2011 Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai - Hasegawa Kobato *2011 Mayo Chiki! - Sakamachi Kureha *2011 Moshi Koukuo Yakyuu no Joshi Manager ga Drucker no "Management" wo Yondara - Miyata Yuuki *2011 Morita-san wa Mukuchi - Morita Mayu *2011 Morita-san wa Mukuchi 2 - Morita Mayu *2011 Last Exile ~Gin'yoku no Famu~ - Alvis E. Hamilton *2011 Ro-Kyu-Bu! - Minato Tomoka *2012 Aquarion Evol - Zeshika Won *2012 Inu x Boku SS - Roromiya Karuta *2012 Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai -True Route- Special - Gokou Ruri / Kuroneko *2012 Campione! - Mariya Yuri *2012 Kidou Senshi Gundam AGE - Romary Asuno *2012 PSYCHO-PASS - Tsunemori Akane *2012 Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A - Matsumi Kuro *2012 Shirokuma Cafe - Mei Mei *2012 Shin Sekai yori - Akizuki Maria *2012 SKET DANCE - Agata Saaya *2012 Zetsuen no Tempest - Fuwa Aika *2012 ZETMAN - Amagi Konoha *2012 Sengoku Collection - Ieyasu Tokugawa / Hototogisu Machiko *2012 Danball Senki W - Hanasaki Ran / Omega-kun *2012 Chouyaku Hyakunin Isshu Uta Koi. - Toushi Naishinnou *2012 Teekyuu - Bandou Marimo *2012 DOG DAYS' - Noir Vinocacao *2012 Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun - Oushima Chizuru *2012 To LOVE-Ru Darkness - Yuuki Mikan *2012 Nisemonogatari - Sengoku Nadeko *2012 Hagure Yuusha no Aesthetica - Doumoto Kuzuha *2012 Binbou Gami ga! - Sakura Ichiko *2012 Black★Rock Shooter - Black★Rock Shooter / Kuroi Mato *2012 Magi: The labyrinth of magic - Ren Kougyoku *2012 Mouretsu Pirates - Chiaki Kurihara *2012 Yakimochi Caprice - Nowa *2013 Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. - Gokou Ruri / Kuroneko *2013 Kotoura-san - Mifune Yuriko *2013 Sasami-san@Ganbaranai - Yagami Kagami *2013 Nagi no Asu kara - Mukaido Manaka *2013 Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT - Hasegawa Kobato *2013 Series Second Season - Sengoku Nadeko *2013 IS 2 - Charlotte Dunois *2013 Magi: The kingdom of magic - Ren Kougyoku *2013 Watashi ga Motenai no wa dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! - Naruse Yuu *2013 Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S - Haruue Eri *2013 COPPELION - Fukasaku Aoi *2013 Freezing Vibration - Rana Linchen *2013 Tokyo Ravens - Tsuchimikado Natsume *2013 Teekyuu 2 - Bandou Marimo *2013 Teekyuu 3 - Bandou Marimo *2012 Choujigen Game Neptune - Plutia / Iris Heart *2013 Zetsuen no Tempest - Fuwa Aika *2013 Zettai Bouei Leviatan - Syrup *2013 Kami Nomizo Shiru Sekai: Megami-hen - Shiomiya Shiori / Minerva *2013 Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! - Sanada Juri *2013 Machine Doll wa Kizutsukunai - Akabane Nadeshiko, Hotaru *2013 Little Busters! - Suginami *2013 Little Busters! ~Refrain~ - Suginami *2014 Buddy Complex - Nasu Mayuka *2014 D-Frag! - Shibasaki Roka *2014 Nisekoi - Onodera Kosaki *2014 Nourin - Nakazawa Minori *2014 Saki: Zenkoku-hen - Matsumi Kuro *2014 Sekai Seifuku: Bouryaku no Zvezda - Natasha *2014 Tonari no Seki-kun - Yokoi Rumi *2014 Space Dandy - Adélie *2014 Wake Up, Girls! - Anna *2014 Broken Blade - Cleo Saburafu *2014 Bokura wa Minna Kawai-sou - Kawai Ritsu *2014 Mekaku City Actors - Kozakura Marry *2014 Go! Go! Kadendashi - Dryanna, Senpou-ko, Jaa-san, One Denchi *2014 Buddy Complex: Kanketsu-hen Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de - Nasu Mayuka *2014 Kanojo ga Flag o Oraretara - Touzokuyama Megumu *2014 Ryuugajou Nanana no Maizoukin - Hoshino Daruku *2014 Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - Saegusa Mayumi *2014 Seikoku no Dragonar - Jessica Valentine *2014 Tokyo Ghoul - Kamishiro Rize *2014 Persona4 the Golden ANIMATION - Marie *2014 Akame ga KILL! - Seryu Ubiquitous *2014 Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu - Murano Satomi *2014 World Trigger - Kitora Ai *2014 PSYCHO-PASS 2 - Tsunemori Akane *2014 Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru - Nogi Sonoko *2015 Durarara!! x2 - Sonohara Anri *2015 Junketsu no Maria - Ezekiel *2015 Juuou Mujin no Fafnir - Firill Crest *2015 DOG DAYS" - Noir Vinocacao *2015 Denpa Kyoushi - Mukyo Reiko *2015 Gatchaman Crowds Insight - Gel Sadra *2015 Nisekoi: - Onodera Kosaki *2015 Takamiya Nasuno desu! ~Teekyuu Spin-off~ - Bandou Marimo *2015 Teekyuu 4 - Bandou Marimo *2015 Teekyuu 5 - Bandou Marimo *2015 Teekyuu 6 - Bandou Marimo *2015 Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo - Asuka Mikoto *2015 To LOVE-ru Darkness 2nd - Yuuki Mikan *2015 Joukamachi no Dandelion - Sakurada Akane *2015 Owarimonogatari - Sengoku Nadeko *2015 Prison School - Modorikawa Hana *2015 Ushio to Tora - Jie Mei, Yuki *2016 Ange Vierge - Code Omega 46 Senia *2016 Bungo Stray Dogs - Lucy M. *2016 Danganronpa 3 -The End of Kibougamine Gakuen- - Nanami Chiaki *2016 Durarara!! x2 Ketsu - Sonohara Anri *2016 FAIRY TAIL ZERO - Zera *2016 Fuuseninu Tinny - Kaitounity *2016 Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko -Everything Flows- - Kanojo *2016 Kyoukai no RINNE 2 - Chibi *2016 Ojisan to Marshmallow - MIO5 *2016 orange - Takamiya Naho *2016 Prince of Stride: Alternative - Sakurai Nana *2016 Rewrite - Kagari *2016 Shoujotachi wa Kouya wo Mezasu - Kobayakawa Yuuka *2016 Shuumatsu no Izetta - Elvira *2016 Teekyuu 7 - Bandou Marimo *2016 Usakame - Bandou Marimo *2017 Ao no Exorcist: Kyoto Fujouou-hen - Moriyama Shiemi *2017 Eromanga Sensei - Kuroneko / Gokou Hinata *2017 Gabriel Dropout - Raphiel *2017 Granblue Fantasy The Animation - Zeta *2017 Koi to Uso - Takazaki Misaki *2017 Rewrite 2nd Season - Kagari *2017 Sakurada Reset - Haruki Misora *2017 School Girl Strikers Animation Channel - Sajima Yuumi *2017 Tenshi no 3P! - Ogi Koume *2017 Tsurezure Children - Minagawa Yuki *2017 Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru: Washio Sumi no Shou - Nogi Sonoko OVAs *2006 Dai Mahou-Touge - Tanaka Potaru *2008 Shina Dark ~Kuroki Tsuki no Ou to Souheki no Himegimi~ - Marple Mashu Marces *2009 To Love-Ru OVA - Yuuki Mikan *2010 Seikon no Qwaser ~Jotei no Shouzou~ - Mitarai Fumika *2010 Black★Rock Shooter - Kuroi Mato *2010 Bungaku Shoujo OVAs - Amano Touko *2010 Hen Semi - Matsutaka Nanako *2010 Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai Extra Mahou Shoujo Yue♥ - Beatrix Monroe *2010 Megane na Kanojo - Kuramoto Chiaki *2011 Asobi ni Iku yo! OVA de Asobi ni Kimashita!! - Futaba Aoi *2011 IS Encore Koi ni Kogareru Rokujuosou - Charlotte Dunois *2011 .hack//Quantum - Sakuya / Aida Sumi *2011 Fate/Prototype - Sajou Ayaka *2011 Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 - Amatsuka Mizuki *2011 Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai - Hasegawa Kobato *2011 Morita-san wa Mukuchi - Morita Mayu *2011 Mei elle Otoko no Musume - Sou Itsuki *2012 Nagareboshi Lesson - Hanakago Risa *2012 Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Add-on disk - Hasegawa Kobato *2012 Mahou Sensei Negima! ANIME FINAL - Beatrix Monroe *2012 To Love-Ru Darkness - Yuuki Mikan *2013 Kidou Senshi Gundam AGE MEMORY OF EDEN - Romary Stone *2013 SKET DANCE - Agata Saya *2013 Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun - Chizuru-hime *2013 Ro-Kyu-Bu - Minato Tomoka *2014 Nisekoi - Onodera Kosaki *2014 Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo - Asuka Mikoto *2016 Prison School: Mard Works-hen - Modorikawa Hana ONAs *2008 Bounen no Zamned - Hiiragi *2010 Yutori-chan - Tsumekomi Shiori Web Anime *2008 Bounen no Xam'd - Hiiragi *2014 Oniku Daisuki! Zeus-kun 2 - Zeus-kun *2014 Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Main Character (female) *2016 Koyomimonogatari - Sengoku Nadeko Películas de anime *2009 Cencoroll - Yuki *2010 Ibara no Ou -King of Thorn- - Ishiki Kasumi *2010 Broken Blade - Cleo Saburafu *2010 Gekijouban Bungaku Shoujo -appetizer- - Amano Touko *2012 Ao no Exorcist -Gekijouban- - Moriyama Shiemi *2012 Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danball Senki W - Hanasaki Ran *2012 Nerawareta Gakuen - Kahori *2012 BLOOD-C The Last Dark - Tsukiyama Hiro *2013 Aura ~Maryuuin Kouga Saigo no Tatakai~ - Satou Ryouko *2013 STEINS;GATE Fuka Ryouiki no Déjà vu - Shiina Mayuri *2013 Kotonoha no Niwa - Yukino Yukari *2014 Wake Up, Girls: Nana-nin no Idol - Anna *2014 Mouretsu Pirates ABYSS OF HYPERSPACE -Asora no Shin'en- - Chiaki Kurihara *2015 Gekijouban PSYCHO-PASS - Tsunemori Akane *2015 Shisha no Teikoku - Hadaly Lilith *2015 Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom - Anna *2016 Kagerou Project -in a day's- - Kozakura Marry *2016 Kimi no Na wa. - Yukino Yukari *2016 orange -Mirai- - Takamiya Naho *2016 Zegapain ADP - Kaminagi Ryouko *2017 BLAME! - Cibo *2017 GODZILLA - Yuuko Tani *2017 Uchiage Hanabi, Shita Kara Miru ka? Yoko Kara Miru ka? - Miura-sensei *2017 Yoru wa Mijikashi Aruke yo Otome - Kurokami no Otome Videojuegos *2007 Getsumen to Heiki Mina -Futatsu no PROJECT M- - Hazemi Nakoru / Minazuki Miina *2007 Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE - Yukari *2008 Akai Hito DS - Nakagawa Sara *2008 ARIA The ORIGINATION ~Aoi Hoshi no El Cielo~ - Agnes Dumas *2008 Kohato Oka Koukoujoshi Buro~bu Gleam of Force - Imagawa Papeko *2008 Da Capo II ~Plus Situation~ - Rino *2008 To LOVE-Ru Waku Waku! Rinkangakkou-hen - Yuuki Mikan *2008 Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Cosplay, Hajimemashita♥ - Yatsusaki Setsuna *2009 THE IDOLM@STER Dearly Stars - Mizutani Eri *2009 STEINS;GATE - Shiina Mayuri *2009 Sekirei ~Mirai Kara no Okurimono~ - Kusano *2009 Tales of Graces - Sophie *2009 Daemon Bride - Sumeragi Niina *2009 Tokimeki Memorial 4 - Kyouno Rizumi *2009 (PW)Project Witch - Rirute *2009 Atelier Lina ~Shutoraru no Renkinjutsushi~ - Eselin Freeden *2010 Estpolis - Jemmy *2010 Onegai Naisho ni Shite ne Kiss - Shiomi Hotaru *2010 Kimi to Isshoni - Itou Maki *2010 Granado Espada - Valeria *2010 Strike Witches - Anata to Dekiru Koto A Little Peaceful Days- - Suwa Amaki *2010 Tales of Graces f - Sophie *2010 Durarara!! 3way standoff - Sonohara Anri *2010 Framing Summers - Yuzuriha Miko *2010 Atelier Judie ~Gramnad no Renkinjutsushi~ - Sophia *2010 Love Duel! - Aina *2010 Ore no Yome ~Anata Dake no Hanayome~ - Imouto Type, Kanjou Kihaku Type *2010 Little Busters! Converted Edition - Suginami Mutsumi *2011 THE IDOLM@STER 2 - Mizutani Eri *2011 Atelier Violet ~Gramnad no Renkinjutsushi 2~ Gunjou no Omoide - Sophia *2011 Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable - Gokou Ruri / Kuroneko / Gokou Hinata *2011 Gloria Union - Ruru *2011 Chaos Rings - Mana *2011 Koiken! - Akagi Sakuya *2011 STEINS;GATE Hiyoku Renri no Darling - Shiina Mayuri *2011 Shinkamai-tachi no Yoru 11nin me no Suspect - Shirakawa Yukino *2011 Steel Chronicle - Yun Rina *2011 Sengoku Taisen -1570 Maou, Jourakusu- - SR Chacha *2011 Tantei Bu (series) - Higuchi Maya *2011 Tsugi no Giseisha wo Oshiraseshimasu - Mikami Kasumi *2011 Tales of the World Radiant Mythology 3 - Sophie1 *2011 Daemon Bride Additional Regain - Sumeragi Niina *2011 Nora to Toki no Koubou Kiri no Mori no Majo - Sirkka Bjorn *2011 Final Fantasy Reishiki - Deuce *2011 Mother Goose no Himitsu no Yakata ~BLUE LABEL~ - Emily Knowles *2011 Momoiro Taisen Pairon - Lunya Laura *2011 Rewrite - Kagari *2011 Rune Factory Oceans - Iris *2011 Ro-Kyu-Bu! - Minato Tomoka *2012 .hack//Versus - Sakuya *2012 THE IDOLM@STER Gravure for You! Vol.8 - Mizutani Eri *2012 Ao no Exorcist Maboroshi Koku no Meikyuu (Labiryth) - Moriyama Shiemi *2012 Assault Gunners - Fan Shisha *2012 SD Gundam G GENERATION OVER WORLD - Luna Armonia / My Caracter *2012 Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuduku Wake ga Nai - Gokou Ruri / Kuroneko / Gokou Hinata *2012 Kaku-san-sei Million Arthur - Galahad *2012 Kami Jigen Game Neptune V - Plutia / Iris Heart *2012 GUILD01 Kaihou Shoujo - Oozora Shouko *2012 Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen - Nanami Chiaki *2012 Sol Trigger - Emma *2012 Tokyo Babel - Rasiel *2012 Toki to Towa - Toki *2012 Bakemonogatari Portable - Sengoku Nadeko *2012 Heroes Phantasia - Suou Pavlichenko *2012 Phantasy Star Online 2 - Risa / Melbonsina *2012 Persona 4 The Golden - Marie *2012 Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable - Hasegawa Kobato *2012 Majiten ~Maji de Tenshi wo Tsukutte Mita~ - Cool Type *2012 Rewrite Harvest festa! - Kagari *2013 Shingeki no Bahamut - Alia *2013 Sebunsu Dragon 2020-II *2013 Date A Live|Date A Live Rinne Utopia - Kamigawa Rinne *2014 Fate/hollow ataraxia - Ayaka *2014 Super Heroine Chronicle - Charlotte Dunois *2014 Dengeki Bunko FIGHTING CLIMAX - Minato Tomoka, Kuroneko *2014 Nisekoi Majikore!? - Onodera Kosaki *2014 Nisekoi Yomeiri!? - Onodera Kosaki *2014 THE IDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL - Mizutani Eri *2014 Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Marie *2014 Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold - Marie *2014 Magi: Arata Naru Sekai - Ren Kougyoku *2014 Magi: Dungeon & Magic - Ren Kougyoku *2014 Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Out of Order - Saegusa Mayumi *2014 Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: LOST ZERO - Saegusa Mayumi *2014 Ro-Kyu-Bu! Naisho no Shutter Chance - Minato Tomoka *2014 Angel Beats! -Operation Wars- - Tenshi / Tachibana Kanade *2014 Angel Beats! -1st beat- - Tenshil *2015 Alliance of Valiant Arms - Tsunemori Akane *2015 Dengeki Bunko FIGHTING CLIMAX IGNITION - Minato Tomoka, Kuroneko *2015 Durarara!! Relay - Sonohara Anri *2015 Durarara!! the Underside - Sonohara Anri *2015 Persona 4: Dancing All Night - Marie *2015 STEINS;GATE 0 - Shiina Mayuri *2015 Tenkuu no Kishi Rodea - Ion *2016 THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS - Mizutani Eri *2016 Shoujotachi wa Kouya wo Mezasu - Kobayakawa Yuuka *2016 World of Final Fantasy - Ena Kuro Discografía 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Enlaces *Perfil Oficial *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés *YouTube *IMDB Galería Hanazawa Kana_-_happy endings.jpg Hanazawa Kana_-_silent snow.jpg Hanazawa Kana_-_Claire-.jpg Hanazawa Kana_-_Koisuru Wakusei.jpg Hanazawa Kana_-_25.jpg Hanazawa Kana_-_Hohoemi Mode.jpg Hanazawa Kana_-_Kimi ga Inakucha Dame Nanda.jpg Hanazawa Kana_-_Blue Avenue.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JSeiyū Categoría:JActriz